Mugetsu
by Chill123
Summary: a story I had to write for school and has elements from these series.


Mugetsu

The day started like any other day me waking up and having breakfast with my sister.

"Hey tom i'm going to stay at home today I don't feel well."

"Arora if you don't feel well why don't you go to the med bay."

"Well I kinda have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something going to happen today."

"Your just being paranoid, anyways i'm going to go inspect the pipes of this mammoth of a space station."

"Okay i'll see you later if you don't get lost again."

As I was walking to a ventalationshaft I came across some guards walking with a man witch I found curious scene most of the time the guards are either at there post or in the military wing they never walk around with people unless they get arrested. As I walk by the guy said "the perfect mugetsu is almost upon us I Insani Malum will bring it forth."

At that moment I understood why the guards were here. They were here to take him to the medical bay. But to need four guards for one derange man seems a little to excessive for a man who probably can't hurt a fly. With that last thought I start to get to work. After checking the pipes I walk out to and come to the immediate realization that i'm lost again in this winter wonderland of white. As I walk around I felt the space station rumb as if there was a stampede of charging bulls. With that I start making my way to the closest window to see what was happening. When I got to the window I see the military wing drifting away in space. Then in a instant the wing combusted as if it was a supernova. It felt as if the sun came to give me a kiss with the scorching heat and a light so glaring bright washing over with a deathly silence. When it was over there was nothing left and just like that 3.6 million people died ⅕ of the space stations population. The deadly silence was disturbed by the intercom turning on. "People of Endor space station i'm Insani Malum your new emperor and as my loyal subjects you will help me achieve my dream of mugetsu by sacrificing this space station and your lives to the cause thank you for your cooperation."

That crazy man is the one behind this I have to see what floor i'm on in order to make a plan. Let's see there should be service droid around here to tell me where i'm at. Ahh there "Hey droid what floor are we on right now."

"We're on the 5th floor."

"So i'm 2 floors down from the bridge and 4 floors above her it would be easier to stop him and i don't know if there would be any escape pods by the time I go down there and get her."

I guess taking him down is the easier option in this case so I better get going. When I reach the bridge I see the doors are shut tight and workers trying to break open the door in order to get in. I guess i'll have to go through the vents in order to reach him. When i'm above the command room I see insani body guards below dead in the lower ring making insani alone in the central ring. When I look at insani I see a gun in his back pocket. When he was under the vent I jumped him and took his gun and made him my hostage in order to figure out what he's doing.

"Insani what are you trying to achieve."

"What i'm trying to achieve. I'm trying to create a perfect mugetsu to destroy the world."  
"What is this mugetsu you speak of any way and how is it going to destroy."

"Well mugetsu means moonless sky so i'm sure you can figure out what i'm getting at."

"So then your plan is to crash the ship into the moon. Sorry but I don't think your plan will work the ship won't destroy the moon let alone move it."

"That's what you think did you happen to see the destruction of the military wing."

"Yes but what does that have to do with the moon."

"You see the military wing had an explosive material called rhydonium that is highly explosive. You see the military wing only had 5 barrels of rhydonium to create that explosion, imagine what a thousand would do."

"Well it's a good thing that I came to stop you the escape pod wouldn't have made it out of an explosion that big."

"Well it's a little too late for that we are about to hit the moon surface."

"What" As I turn around I see that he's right.

"Well then, i'm sorry Arora I guess I couldn't stop him in order to save you but at least we went out with a bang."


End file.
